wedding dress
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Bayangan-bayangan bangunan kota berputar di dalam mobil seperti kaleidoskop, di luar sana ada Alfred lagi. {AU}


_(Bayangan-bayangan bangunan kota berputar di dalam mobil seperti kaleidoskop, di luar sana ada Alfred lagi.)_

.

.

.

 **wedding dress**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : AU.

* * *

Beberapa lama setelah merasakan bahwa Natalya menempati posisi khusus di hidupnya, Alfred bermimpi berada di suatu lantai dansa.

Semua orang memakai baju formal; ia juga, tetapi dia memakai warna putih sendiri. Juga Natalya, dia memakai _dress_ selutut, pita biru di pinggang, berada di tengah keramaian.

Semua orang seakan tak mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Alfred melihat seutas cincin jatuh, dan Natalya yang menyelinap di antara orang-orang yang berdansa berpasangan, sesekali menghilang dan sesekali terlihat. Cincin itu dipungut, dibawa Alfred mengejar Natalya.

Yang berikutnya terjadi adalah, mereka bertemu dengan begitu biasa, santai. Alfred tak menemukan kesulitan saat Natalya menyodorkan tangannya, dan dia pasangkan cincin itu. Selesai. Disambung oleh cerita terbangunnya Alfred oleh telepon dari Arthur tentang barang-barang yang sudah ditagih kurator dari Vancouver lagi.

* * *

Bayangan-bayangan bangunan kota berputar di dalam mobil seperti kaleidoskop. Menceritakan kisah kota yang dikejar-kejar pendamba kisah mewah, dibenci oleh pelaku rutinitas membosankan. Natalya berhenti memutar musik dari ponselnya, mencoba berdamai dengan selera pengemudi taksi.

Dia berhenti membayangkan tentang pelabuhan yang lengang.

Mungkin ia bisa menari di sana. Meninggalkan Alfred Jones yang seakan bisa berada di sudut kota mana saja.

Sekarang, dia menoleh pada sekitar yang menampakkan wajah tua kota, di tepian jalan yang menyempit, yang mana arusnya melambat karena padat, ada Jones lagi. Lihatlah betapa mengganggunya ia dan cerita cincin yang dipungut di dalam mimpi.

Dia mengalihkan pandangan. Kembali pada kaleidoskop yang berhenti pada suatu cerita; bayangan gedung kantor cabang bank yang tersangkut miring di interior mobil. Natalya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Suatu malam, jauh sebelum cerita Jones dan cincin yang menggelinding di antara kaki orang-orang, mimpinya mendongengkan sebuah pesta kebun yang damai. Sepi tetapi khidmat. Perempuan di depan sana, pengantinnya, hanya berpakaian _dress_ selutut dengan pita biru di pinggang. Natalya melihat dirinya sendiri.

Bayangan gedung bank itu akhirnya kembali jelas.

* * *

Alfred menaikkan kerah blazernya, bukan semata-mata untuk terlihat keren. Angin barat kelihatannya suka mengincar lehernya. Namun meski diserang bertubi-tubi, ia bergeming di tepian perempatan itu.

Di seberang sana, perempuan itu menari balet. Lupa pada sekitar yang bukan arena berlantai dingin bercermin lebar kiri-kanan-depan-belakang. Dia hanya ingin menghibur anak-anak.

Alfred teringat pada ilalang, atau mungkin gandum, yang lentur-lekuk dan bergerak sesuai arus angin. Musik di kepala Natalya adalah anginnya, dan dia membungkuk seanggun gandum matang yang keemasan. Siswa-siswa taman kanak-kanak yang menghabiskan pagi mereka dengan berkeliling kota sepertinya tak punya alasan lagi untuk melanjutkan ' _field trip_ ' mereka. Natalya mendapatkan tepukan tangan dari mereka.

Lelaki itu berhenti mengunyah permen karetnya. Ia tersenyum, sembari memutar otak mencari-cari alasan untuk membuat pembicaraan mereka saat ia menghampiri Natalya nanti masuk akal.

Namun, sudahlah. Natalya langsung pergi setelah anak-anak itu dibimbing pengajarnya untuk terus berjalan. Barangkali lain kali.

* * *

Natalya akhirnya ingat siapa anak yang berada paling depan saat ia menari tadi.

Pembawa bunga di sebuah pesta kebun yang damai, sepi, tetapi khidmat.

* * *

"Ini. Ini, Arthur. Aku ingin ini."

Arthur meletakkan cangkir tehnya kembali ke meja. Ia melirik antusias, buru-buru menyeberang meja hanya untuk melihat apa yang ditunjuk Alfred pada mejanya.

"Nicolo da Bologna. Abad keempat belas. Aku ingin gaun pernikahan yang seperti ini untuk Natalya."

Ada penyesalan mendalam di benak Arthur, mengapa ia tak membawa cangkirnya ke sini. Alfred mungkin akan mencicipi air teh terjun dari helai-helai poni kusutnya itu atau mungkin mengalami benturan kecil di kepala. Pada akhirnya ia hanya memutar bola matanya dan kembali ke mejanya sendiri.

"Ingatlah. Analisis lukisan Marie Louise dari seniman anonim Belanda masih ditunggu. Kau menyimpan draf kasarnya di mana?"

"Biar pernikahan kami unik. Gaun abad pertengahan, tidakkah itu menarik? Dongeng kami sendiri akan lebih baik daripada cerita-cerita di Instagram tentang pasangan yang beradu perancang!"

"Alfred." Dilihatnya, Alfred masih berpangku tangan, jari-jari tangan lain mengetuk halus gambar replikasi di meja. Arthur berdecak.

"Nat boleh memilih warnanya sendiri—"

"Alfred, analisis!"

"—Eeh, iya, iya!"

* * *

Mobil berhenti di lampu merah, dan bayang-bayang pohon yang terhenti membentuk seperti trisula. Natalya bertanya-tanya apakah Neptunus atau Poseidon suka salju?

Salju datang lebih cepat tahun ini. Ada yang lebih menarik daripada sekadar putih-putih semata;

Alfred Jones berdiri lagi di tepi jalanan.

Kapan mereka terakhir kali bicara?

* * *

Sebuah musim semi. Lama sebelum trisula menyusup sebagai bayangan di sudut-sudut dasbor.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menikahimu."

Natalya hanya mendongak sedikit. Melupakan masa-masa sekolah mereka, ketika mereka pernah sedekat ini dalam sebuah percobaan di lab.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu bebas, sungguh. Aku tidak akan menagih sarapan darimu. Aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku padamu. Aku juga tidak memaksa kita harus punya anak. Toh garis keturunan Jones juga tidak akan berakhir di diriku."

"Lalu untuk apa kita menikah kalau begitu?"

Alfred mengabaikan kelopak bunga yang entah dari mana dan jatuh melayang melewati hidungnya dan berhenti di pundak Natalya.

"Sama saja dengan kita menjadi teman seumur hidup, 'kan? Begini. Apa bedanya? Aku juga tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun."

Alfred berdiri tegak. "Yaaah, kau ini."

Natalya berlalu. Tchaikovsky mulai mengalun melalui penyumbat telinganya.

* * *

Natalya resah karena bermimpi berada di taman yang sama lagi. Ia merasakan dinginnya cincin di jari manisnya, ia melihat pita biru di pinggangnya, dan ia melihat jelas siapa yang berjas putih di hadapannya.

* * *

Kaleidoskop berputar lagi. Kali ini bukan di taksi.

"Aku melihatmu menari di tepi jalan minggu lalu. Keren sekali, omong-omong. Kau tak pernah cerita bahwa kau memang benar-benar lihai menari balet."

"Haruskah?"

Alfred mencibir sedikit, dengan cara yang jenaka.

"Aku sudah tahu gaun pernikahan seperti apa yang akan kau kenakan."

"Berhenti membicarakan soal pernikahan atau aku akan turun sekarang juga."

Alfred tertawa kecil.

Bagi Natalya, bayangan gedung yang sedang berlalu dari dasbor, kakinya, dan menghilang, barusan juga meninggalkan tawa padanya.

* * *

Erzsi telah selesai membuat satu grafik. Natalya mematikan kameranya.

"Apa yang dicari orang-orang dari pernikahan, sih?"

Erzsi tertawa. "Pasti soal Alfred yang tak berhenti melamarmu."

"Hanya untuk punya teman setelah bangun tidur? Tidak mungkin sesederhana itu, 'kan? Pasti ada alasan yang membuat seseorang benar-benar ingin menikah."

Erzsi menutup layar laptopnya. "Hei. Jika kau menolak karena kau merasa bahwa pertemanan sama saja, apa ruginya menerimanya kalau ternyata setelah itu, semua akan kembali seperti biasa juga? Sama seperti saat kalian berteman?"

Rasanya, gelas kopi pun menertawakannya.

* * *

Kaleidoskop seperti berhenti pada sebuah pareidolia yang berbentuk pada sebuah cincin. Apalagi, lagu di taksi ini adalah lagu lawas tentang pahlawan hati.

Natalya tak bisa lebih terusik lagi.

* * *

Pintu masuk departemen Alfred menyambut Natalya dengan tulisan formal dengan logo elang botak. Ada patung yang kata Alfred adalah Maria Magdalena, tetapi bukan seperti penggambaran umum tokoh teologikal tersebut. Dia adalah Maria Magdalena yang bernama sama, tetapi tak tentu apakah dia orang yang sama. Entahlah. Natalya singgah sebentar di hadapannya, mengamati tinggi patung yang setengah dirinya, dan ia merasa ukuran ini terlalu kecil.

"Oh, Nona Arlovskaya. Mencari Alfred, kah? Akan kupanggilkan."

"Tak perlu repot-repot," Natalya mencegah, sembari membenarkan letak tas pada bahunya sebagai penetral rasa kikuk. "Kami sudah membuat janji. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Silakan pulang—"

"Ooh, Leon, ada Natalya, ya?" Decit sepatu mengusik sore departemen yang sunyi. Leon dan Natalya saling berpandangan, Leon mengangguk dan berlalu.

"Maaf ya, sebentar lagi. Sedikiiit lagi." Alfred menunjuk ke balik bahunya. "Kau boleh menunggu di dalam. Kau tidak sedang terburu-buru, 'kan?"

Natalya bergumam, mengikuti langkah Alfred.

Natalya sengaja mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tas, hanya untuk ia peluk sambil berjalan mengekor. "Alfred."

Alfred menoleh "Hn? Lapar, ya? Ada donat di dalam lemari esku. Beku, sih, tetapi bisa dipanaskan dengan _microwave_ tua di dapur departemen. Hal yang dibeli Arthur sia-sia."

"Bukan."

Alfred mendorong pintu dan Natalya masuk lebih dahulu. Menemukan tempatnya yang biasa telah bersih dari sampah-sampah kecil sekelas sobekan kertas (yang biasanya belum beres di jam-jam seperti ini, terima kasih pada teguran sinisnya beberapa hari lalu), ia duduk di sana dengan bersilang kaki. Ia menonton Alfred kembali ke mejanya, yang dipenuhi oleh manuskrip-manuskrip bau apak, komputer jinjing metalik tipis milik departemen yang sudah penuh goresan, dan sebuah duplikat lukisan bertengger di sudut meja.

"Katakan saja. Aku akan mendengarkan sambil bekerja."

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin menikah denganku?"

Alfred menyemburkan sodanya. Natalya sendiri tak sadar ia meneguk ludah saat Alfred mengelap mulutnya dengan ujung lengan kemeja. Mereka berdua sama-sama berkedip aneh.

Sesaat kemudian, ikonograf itu tertawa kecil.

" _Well_ , rasa memiliki itu membuatku aman dan nyaman. Bagimu, 'memiliki' itu adalah ritual yang menjadi bagian dari formalitas, 'kan? Tapi ya, itulah, _itu_. Formalitas itu yang membuatku aman."

Natalya membiarkan Alfred menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

* * *

Natalya keluar dari toko dua puluh empat jam itu dengan terburu-buru. Ia mengempaskan diri di kursi penumpang sembari melemparkan barang belanjaannya ke bangku belakang. Satu majalah dibiarkannya tertinggal di pangkuannya. Alfred mengangkat alis.

Perempuan itu tak bicara saat membuka-buka halamannya.

Ia berhenti di tengah-tengah. Ditunjuknya sebuah gambar. Alfred sempat membaca tulisannya, _wrap dress_.

"Aku ingin _gaun_ ini. Pitanya biru."

"Wah, ada pesta yang ingin kauhadiri?"

Natalya menelengkan kepala. Alfred mengerjap polos.

"Kau yang menentukan pesta kebunnya di mana."

 **end.**

* * *

note:

alfred adalah ikonograf, seorang ahli _iconography_ (studi tentang seni representatif, yaitu seni yang diwakili oleh gambar, imaji, atau patung).  maria magdalena, seorang perempuan pengikut al-masih. lukisan yang ditunjuk alfred saat bicara dengan arthur adalah lukisan the marriage karya nicolo da bologna.

.

a/n: semua ini berawal dari saya yang ngamatin bayangan yang berjalan di dalam mobil dalam suatu trip malam hari *grins* dan, ya, waktu liat judul lagunya taeyang yang 'wedding dress', langsung berniat bikin temanya begitu (walau ga nyambung sama liriknya taeyang sih). thanks for stopping by and selamat hari minggu! o/


End file.
